northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 52: We Are Here! Planet Cyrus
Oracle 52: We Are Here! Planet Cyrus (私たちはここにいる！プラネット サイラス Watashitachi wa koko ni iru! Puranetto Sairasu) is the fifty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the second day of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination. Synopsis In an unexpected matter, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express came to Planet Cyrus in order to do their mission. There they will met four persons who exactly an identical look-alikes of Erika Hayashibara, Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama and Councilors Rie Matsuoka and Hiroko Otsuka. Plot After thanking back to Anaira, Miyazaki asked her about the Chariots. There she explained that the Chariots were the evildoers who wreak havoc in Hirakawa City. While Anaira was explaining, Conductor Roper and Mechanika found out that the monsters they saw in the monitor a while ago were the Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro came back after covering the battle at Yamakawa St. There she asked Kazumi and Miyuki where Anaira and the others went. They answered nothing, but Erika came and she told her that maybe they went somewhere throughout the city to surveillance if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers appears there. Chihiro was shocked when she saw Erika, and asked her purpose. Erika answered her that she came to have a private conversation with Kyoko and Hiroko, and she told her to tell Anaira that she will return back to Senate for some paper works and session hearing once she returns back along with her fellow Armored Fighters. And Chihiro agreed. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen talked to Mayor Akazawa about his personal action to fight back against the Armored Fighters. On the other hand, the Chariot Fighters asked Rie about Mayor Akazawa's personal action. She said that he's determined to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. Mateo, on the other hand, told to his fellow Chariot Fighters to have a full determination to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately just like Mayor Akazawa. And they were agreed. In Space Express Train, while travelling through outer space, Conductor Roper told to Armored Fighters and Space Express that they will head on to Planet Cyrus. Kohei felt shock that they will head on to other planet, but Anaira told him to stay calm. Miyazaki, on the other hand, agreed what Anaira said. She also told them to be prepare for the train stopover at Planet Cyrus. And they did so. The Space Express Train finally arrived at Planet Cyrus. As they came outside the train, the Armored Fighters felt amazed at the beauty of Planet Cyrus. Anaira, on the other hand, noticed that the planet looks familiar to their planet, Earth, because of the surroundings. Also, she noticed that the city they saw looks familiar to Hirakawa City. Fatima, meanwhile, asked Anaira what's wrong, and Anaira answered that the city in Planet Cyrus looks like Hirakawa City. Miyazaki, on the other hand, told to the Armored Fighters and her fellow Space Express warriors to explore the planet. Minori told her that Planet Cyrus looks big, and they will took years to explore the entire planet. Miyazaki explained to her that they will not explore the entire planet, but its city wherein they were right now. Because of Miyazaki's explanations, they were agreed and summon their respective vehicles to start their travel. While travelling throughout the city, they encountered three women who were standing nearby in a park. There they stopped by and they asked them what's wrong. But Anaira recognized the faces of three women. She found out that they were identical look-alikes of her mother; Erika Hayashibara, Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama and Councilor Hiroko Otsuka. But Erika's look-alike told her that she is not her mother and there, she introduced herself as Eri, the villagewoman of Marubara Village. Aside from Eri, the other two introduced themselves as Hiromi and Kumiko, who were the residents of the village. On the other hand, Anaira apologized to Eri for recognizing her mistakenly as her mother, and she introduced herself to them, as well as her fellow Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors. Irie asked about their problem, and Hiromi answered that an evil woman named Maruko wreaks havoc in their village. In order to confirm about this, they went to Marubara Village immediately. As they reached Marubara Village, the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors saw a group of monsters attacking the village along with Maruko. There, Anaira noticed that Maruko was a look-alike of Councilor Rie Matsuoka. Because of this, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the monsters. Meanwhile, Maruko attacked Anaira and Miyazaki, but they deferred her attack using their respective counterattacks. In the Senate, Erika finished preparing all her paper works for the session tomorrow and left her office. As she walked in the corridor, she found out that it was night already, so she had a big concern for Anaira and others. In Marubara Village in Planet Cyrus, the battle between Armored Fighters, Space Express warriors and Maruko and her monsters continues when Maruko continuously summoned the monsters. But they defeated them immediately using their respective finishers, and thus, the battle ends. After the battle, Maruko told them that she's not done yet and left. The village people thanked the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors for saving them from Maruko's hands, as well as Eri, Hiromi and Kumiko. Meanwhile, while she was inside her car, Erika tried to contact Anaira, but the line cannot be reached. Then she felt nervous about the possible situation happened to her children, especially to Anaira and her family. Because of her deep concern, Erika drove her car and went somewhere in order to find Anaira and others. On the other hand, Anaira felt suspicious about Marubara Village and the people she met, and she thought that they were in alternative reality. There, she thought that Eri, Hiromi, Kumiko and Maruko were the Planet Cyrus versions of Erika, Hiroko, Kyoko and Rie respectively and the Marubara Village is the Planet Cyrus version of Hirakawa City. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika); Eri (エリ Eri): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā); Maruko (丸子 Maruko): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko); Hiromi (博美 Hiromi): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko); Kumiko (久美子 Kumiko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成司) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Space Express 01: Murakami Reiko (村上 玲子) *Space Express 02: Asakawa Shun *Space Express 03: Yamamori Inoue (山森 井上) *Space Express 04: Okamori Yuzuru (岡森 ユズル) *Space Express 05: Nakamura Hajime (中村 肇) *Space Express 06: Sawada Ayako (沢田 綾子) *Space Express 07: Matsubara Erika (松原 エリカ) *Space Express 08: Shinozaki Aiko (篠崎 愛子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 32, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 52: Traces of Nowhere, The Zenith episode 47 and Never Surrender episode 26. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes